Battlecry
by asterisks-who
Summary: Dean is slowly realizing how much Castiel really means to him while Sam watches from the sidelines, trying to help his brother admit his feelings. The funny thing about the situation is that Castiel figured it out first.


**A/N**_**:** _The story is a bit slow now, but it'll pick up in the next chapter! Please comment to let me know if you guys like it!

* * *

The boys stood in the middle of room quietly; something was off and they both sensed it. They had received a call from a woman who needed help in a small town in North Carolina. People were apparently going missing in this particular apartment building. It wasn't just a few; the entire 6th floor had gone missing. They were currently investigating Clara, the most recent victim's apartment and things were not going as planned.

Castiel had been staring at the windows for a moment before turning to Dean.

"Cas, something's not right."

"I believe this is a trap, Dean." He replied. The room grew so quiet that Castiel was sure that he could hear Dean's heartbeat.

Dean parted his lips to comment on something but he was interrupted by the angel gripping him tight by the collar and forcing him onto the floor on his back. He blinked and Castiel was on top of him, shielding him. Seconds later the windows shattered and then the wall.

Castiel made sure to cover Dean efficiently to ensure his safely. Surprisingly, Dean didn't fight it. He just embraced the protection he was receiving. Dean usually did the protecting but he was oddly accepting of letting Castiel take charge. It felt nice to be on the receiving end for once. When the ringing in his ears and plaster hitting the floor finally died down, Castiel lifted up with a grunt. "Are you alright, Dean?"

The hunter nodded and took the hand that was now extended out to him. They both made it to their feet and looked around the room that was in shambles. "I'm convinced that something is trying to kill-" He grunted when he felt something pierce through his left shoulder. He looked at Castiel and saw the culprit; an arrow. It pierced through Castiel's right side of his chest and straight through Dean's left shoulder connecting the two.

"Son of a bitch..." He gripped the middle of the iron material and pulled back with mumbled profanity until he was free from the arrow. "Hold still, Cas." He gripped the weapon tightly and yanked it from his angel.

Castiel stood there un-phased watching blood stream from Dean's wound.

"Mind doing your mojo?" He asked as his hand clasped over the hole in his shoulder.

"Of course." Castiel nodded and placed two fingers on Dean's injury after brushing Dean's hand away. Within seconds the blood stopped flowing.

"Thanks." He looked at Castiel before stepping back, creating a bit more space between them. There was that oh too familiar uneasiness. "We should get the hell out of here." He quickly walked past the angel and headed down the steps. There was no way in hell that he was getting on an elevator after a room just exploded then arrow attacks. He was freaking out but over something unrelated to the case. It was because of Castiel. It started a few months ago- or maybe even longer than that, he couldn't quite pinpoint the exact time frame. Regardless, things became awkward faster than he realized. He was used to Castiel's closeness but something changed, Dean was getting flustered far too easily and it was starting to show. The accidental brush of the fingers, touching of their legs, even eye contact got to him. He couldn't figure it out but something wasn't right. Dean Winchester was not the type to get tongued tied over a person. Then again, Castiel wasn't just a person; he was much more than that. He stopped when he made it to the front entrance, lost in his thoughts. He jumped and almost threw a punch out of reflexes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spotted Castiel in front of him when he snapped out of his thoughts. "Damnit, Cas." He rolled his eyes and walked past him. "We need to get out of here before the cops come. I'm sure-" He froze as an arm wrapped around him from behind. The arm went right across his chest to grip onto the bloodied fabric on Dean's left shoulder. "C-Cas..." He took a breath and they were back in the motel.

Why was this happening to him? What was happening to him?

Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard papers blowing off the table. Locking eyes on the two he raised a brow at the sight. Dean was a bit pink, Castiel had his arm wrapped around Dean, and it was pretty much awkward for everyone. "Uh, find out anything?"

Dean blinked and pulled away from the angel. "No- yes...kind of. Something set us up. AND shot us with a damn arrow."

Sam just nodded, trying his best not to laugh. Seeing Dean tripping up around Castiel was hilarious. Pushing long brown locks behind his ear he stood. "I'll start on researching creatures with bow and arrows. You and Cas can talk." He suggested.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Funny."

Castiel didn't understand so he just nodded to the suggestion.

"I was being serious..." He mumbled under his breath after grabbing the books he had spread out on the bed. Taking his seat back in front of his computer he continued with his research, ever so often glancing at the two sitting on the bed. Dean was reading a magazine and Castiel watched him read. It was weird watching them from a far because he noticed too much. Still, it was entertaining to watch the two dance around their blatant feelings for one another. He managed to suppress the urge to make them talk but the night was young.

* * *

Sam had spent the rest of the night researching in a room filled with unresolved tension. Dean drifted off first and Castiel just kept himself seated at the foot of bed next to Dean. Sam saw how uncomfortable Dean looked the entire night as Castiel kept close to him. He was sure that Dean had gotten used to that lack of personal space years ago but obviously something happened to change that. He did **NOT** want to get involved but that seemed like an impossible task. He called it quits after getting no new information and said goodnight to the angel. They would have better luck after a good night's sleep, right?

* * *

The next morning they boys woke to a pacing angel. Why he was pacing remained a mystery since no one attempted to ask. Instead, Dean chucked a pillow at Castiel. "Sit the fuck down. It's too early."

"It is 2 in the afternoon, Dean." Castiel retorted.

Sam groaned and sat up. "2? Really?" They usually didn't sleep that late. He glanced over to the clock and tried to focus his blurry vision on the green numbers. "Dean, it is 2 in the afternoon."

"That is what I told him, Sam."

Dean grumbled and threw a pillow at Sam. "Don't encourage him."

"Looks like you're all out of pillows." Sam said with a grin before a shoe flew past his head. "Whoa settle down there, cranky." He crawled out of bed and snatched the covers off of Dean. "Get up; we have to head to the apartment complex."

"Asshole..." He grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. He caught Castiel's glance and he instantly looked away. There it was again. "I'm…I'm gonna shower really quick." He wasted no time in rushing off to the bathroom.

Sam on the other hand looked at Castiel and smiled. "You two are weird." He moved over to his bag and grabbed his tooth brush and headed to the bathroom as well. Maybe it was time for a brother bonding talk. They hadn't done that since Dean escaped from Purgatory. He swore he wouldn't get involved but that was clearly out of the question now.

"It's me." He said, closing the door behind himself.

"Alright," seemed to be Dean's only response to his brother over the running water.

"So, what's going on?"

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked, lathering his hair with soap. That tone of voice only meant one thing; Sam wanted to talk and share feelings. Dean wasn't quite up for that, not yet at least.

"Brushing my teeth."

Dean rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids, his _bitch face _strong and clearly sensed by his brother. "You know what I mean."

"Don't make that face; I'm just trying to talk to you, Dean. It's about time since you're acting like a 12 year old girl with a crush on your teacher."

"I don't want to know how you'd know that…"

"I'm being serious, Dean."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"I didn't ask you if something was wrong, I said what are you doing. So something is wrong, huh?

"NO!" He pouted, scrubbing his head harder than he intended to. "I'm peachy. I don't need a touchy-feely moment. Okay?" He lied. He didn't want to talk about anything referring to the things going on in his head. Castiel was a touchy subject but he knew his brother far too well. Sam wouldn't give up without something.

"How you're acting towards Cas isn't just nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird, you know 12 year old girl weird."

Dean went quiet. "I think Cas is calling you."

Sam spit out the mouthwash he was now using and shook his head. "Stubborn…"

"Runs in the family."

Sam sighed and turned the water on, causing Dean to curse at him. "Damnit, that's cold!"

"I know."

Sooner or later Castiel and Dean would have to work out whatever was happening between them. For the time being, they had to figure out what was happening in the apartment building.


End file.
